


Cold + Outside

by skystrom



Series: wac2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: A vacation in the middle of nowhere during Winter turns out to not be as great as the team thought it’d be and now they’re stuck outside trying to stay warm.
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: wac2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040649
Kudos: 19





	Cold + Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t originally gonna do the whump advent calendar BUT I was feeling inspired by the second collection of prompts and it made me excited to do it so here we are I guess. 
> 
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompts: locked outside overnight/cuddling for warmth

It was one of those few times everyone was given some time off at the same time. Probably because they’d all nearly died this last op and Matty was feeling guilty about it. So she suggested one of the few not-used-and-will-probably-never-get-used Phoenix safehouses and the team agreed to the change in scenery.

This specific safehouse was a cabin in the middle of an area of wilderness that seemed to be constantly plagued by snowstorms. Three bed, two bath, a kitchen that was connected to the den, a shed out back used mostly to store wood and a little fire pit off to the side. It sounded quite charming. The drive over was spent with the boys arguing about who’d be sharing a bed while Riley played on her phone, knowing that she’d get a room all to herself. 

Though none of that mattered, seeing as the cabin was burnt to a crisp. 

Of course, the plan then would’ve been to hop back in Mac’s Jeep and head back to civilization. But it was almost out of gas and would likely leave them stranded on the side of the road. 

“We don’t need to stop for gas, hoss. Matty said there’d be extra canisters of gasoline at the cabin. We'll be fine,” Mac started in a mocking imitation of Jack’s drawl. 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that it’d all be used to burn the damn place to the ground?”

“I’m not saying you knew this would happen. I’m saying you should’ve listened to me when I said we should stop for gas!” 

“Hey, guys. How about we shut up and actually figure out what we’re gonna do, huh?” Riley interrupted. 

Mac and Jack gave each other the stare down and Mac seemed to lose their staring contest as he sighed, “Sorry. I’m cold and I’m pissed but that’s no reason to take it out on you.”

Jack pulled Mac in for a side hug and ruffled the blond’s hair as best he could with the beanie on the Mac’s head, “S’alright, bud. I know you didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Why don’t you get a fire goin’ while I go and call Matty?”

Jack turned back to the Jeep and Mac walked toward the firepit, “Sounds like a plan.”

Riley turned to Bozer, “Do they ever, like,  _ really _ fight?”

Bozer shrugged, “Once in a blue moon.”

They made their way over to Mac, helping out when he asked them to get some wood from the shed. Jack came over eventually too, just as Mac had started to get a spark. 

“So, good news, bad news,” Jack started.

“What’s the good news?” Bozer asked, rubbing his arms in a poor attempt to get warm. 

“Well, good news is Mac’s got a fire goin’ for us,” Jack gestured to the small fire, “Bad news is that we got a couple hours before Matty can send someone out here.”

Everyone groaned. 

* * *

Mac had managed to turn their small campfire into a bonfire. Very easy to do when there’s no need to worry about the cabin catching fire (plus they were using part of the cabin itself to light it).

The team thought it best to dig out all their extra clothing and put it on as well as wrap themselves in the individual blankets that they brought. After settling around the fire, the young people of the group thought it best to crowd around Jack. He provided almost as much warmth as the fire in front of them. Though all of that wasn’t enough for Bozer since he’d made his way, uninvited, to sit between Jack’s legs, back to chest. Jack didn’t seem to mind and just wrapped his arms around him. 

They spend their time having casual conversation through their chattering teeth and scarves that cover half their face. At some point Riley decided enough was enough, “Alright, Bozer, you’ve had your turn, I want mine.”

“But it’s so cozy,” Bozer said stubbornly. 

“Hey, come on now, Boze. We gotta share,” Jack admonished, unwrapping his arms from the oldest kid. 

“Fine,” Bozer removed himself from Jack’s bubble and Riley took his place almost immediately. 

“I don’t know why you guys were arguing about sharing beds. If I were you I’d’ve been arguing to have my own personal heater like Jack with me,” Riley said as she snuggled into Jack’s embrace. 

“He snores,” Mac and Bozer said simultaneously. Riley nodded in understanding. 

“Hey!” Jack sputtered, “I’m not that bad!”

“You are,” everyone said in response. 

The conversation continued with Jack complaining here and there at how disrespectful his kids were. At some point, Riley turned to Mac and asked if he wanted a turn. Mac, never one to ask or openly want any kind of physical touch, said no. At that, Jack nudged Riley out of his arms and grabbed Mac by the clothing on his shoulders and forced the youngest closer to him. Mac protested but didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Once Mac had gotten comfortable and Jack had wrapped him in arms, Jack said something that caught the young man off guard. 

“I’m really proud of you, Mac.”

Mac leaned his head back on Jack’s shoulder to look him in the eye, “You…are? Why? What’d I do?”

Jack looked into Mac’s eyes, a soft look in his own to match the smile on his face. He brought up a hand and gently rested it on the back of Mac’s head. 

“For wearing a beanie like a normal person would.”

Riley snorted as Mac placed his open palm on Jack’s face and roughly pushed it away as he stood up to get away from his partner, Bozer cackling all the while. Mac made his way to the other side of the bonfire, back to the driveway of the safehouse, and crossed his arms in a way that could only be described as a pout. 

The team continued their laughter before it came to stop, everyone getting to their feet and Jack pulling his gun from where he tucked in the back of his pants. Mac, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere, turned around to see a car that had driven up behind his Jeep. Jack moved in front of him, gun at the ready for whoever had decided to intrude. 

The man who came out of the car did so with his hands up, seemingly unfazed by the gun being pointed at him. “Director Webber sent me. I brought gas for your car,” he’d said and Jack looked to his kids before turning back to the man and lowering his gun (he wasn’t going to put it away, of course).

The man made his way to the back of his car, Jack following with Mac right behind him. The man opened the trunk of his car, Jack watching him the whole time and handed the gas cans to the two agents. “This should be enough to fill your tank. The Director said to head into the nearest town. She booked you all hotel rooms.”

The man got back into his car and left almost as quick as he arrived. The team watched him leave and, after filling the tank, hopped into the Jeep and left the sorry excuse for a cabin in the wind. 

On the way to civilized society, Jack’s phone rang and he answered unsurprised to hear their boss. “Hey, Matty. Thanks for getting us outta that jam.” The rest of the team followed up that statement with thanks of their own. 

“No problem, guys,” The smile was evident in Matty’s tone, “Just wanted to apologize for sending you off in the middle of nowhere without any kind of shelter. Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s no sweat, Matty. We had fun! Kinda,” Bozer said from the back seat.

“Oh, so I should send you out for wilderness survival more often?” Matty laughed at the chorus of “no”’s that followed. “Well, you all get yourselves warmed up and well-rested. Oh and before I go, the hotel rooms I got for you only had two rooms, one with two queens and one with a king. Bye!” Matty hung up as the boys groaned. Riley smiled from her spot in the back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn’t say this was best work but I did write it in 2 days and I’m kinda proud of that. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
